The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to mail processing and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of classifying, responding, and/or enhancing the processing of mail items, such as postal mails and emails.
Worldwide nowadays, several hundred billion pieces of postal mail are delivered by national postal services. Similarly, the number of electronic mails which are transmitted to a general address of organizations increases every year.
To handle massive volume of postal mails several methods utilizing automatic means have been experimented with and installed on a limited operational basis. Quite often, this automatic means revolve around optical character recognition (OCR). For example, in a current process of automatic sorting, postal mail items are image scanned using a designated hardware to create image data. Areas of interest in the image data are analyzed. For example, information fields in the address block corresponding to destination inclusive of city, street and recipient are delineate and interpret. Once an address location has been determined and the character information fields discerned and optically recognized, the constituent address fields are found. This allows mail sortation where mail pieces are mechanically separated to a desired level to facilitate delivery.
Different methods have been developed to handle with massive volume of electronic mails, usually based on a compliance of an electronic mail with one or more distribution rules.